my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetie Belle (O
Note: Sweetie Belle's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Sweetie Belle is a female unicorn pony. Sweetie Belle and her friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club devoted to helping ponies earn their cutie marks. She is a talented singer, something that make her gain her Cutie Mark when she acted in a musical created by Melody. Personality Sweetie Belle deeply admires her older sister Rarity and tries to show her devotion by helping Rarity with her work and chores. Despite her good intentions, Sweetie Belle's efforts are frequently disastrous, much to the dismay of Rarity. it appears that she is picking up some of her sister's traits, including a fashion sense and Rarity's high-pitched squeal. Sweetie Belle's comparatively genial nature often makes her a voice of reason among the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and like Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, she has assumed the role of leadership in the group at different times. She takes charge of the Crusaders' foray into journalism by inspiring and encouraging the other two fillies. However, Sweetie is also the first to voice her concerns about their libelous gossip column. Sweetie Belle has been shown to be a bit slow on the uptake on occasion, and is often the last one to make a comment or completely understand a situation. While she is not as on-the-spot as her friends, this seems to allow her to think things more carefully, such as when she later keeps her friends from being distracted as they wander through the Everfree Forest. She also tends to ask others to explain things more than once. Skills Apple Bloom describes Sweetie Belle's voice as "totally awesome". When the Crusaders are about to go onstage for their performance at the talent show, Twilight Sparkle is surprised to learn that Sweetie Belle does not have a singing role. However, Sweetie Belle says that she dislikes the idea of singing in front of a crowd. Sweetie Belle's showmanship and powerful voice overpower those of Fluttershy, when Sweetie Belle turns Fluttershy's lullaby into a lively gospel-style song. Her voice seems to have some kind of hidden power capable of moving the ponies' hearts, as she was able to trigger Diamond Tiara's change. Sweetie Belle writes the basic lyrics for the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song. Later, when Scootaloo is struggling to come up with additional lyrics, Sweetie comes up with some effortlessly. Scootaloo calls her lyrics "awesome!" It's also revealed that Sweetie Belle is capable of using the Thirteen Note, making her a Prodogy. she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she made by ruining Rarity's beautiful golden fabric, forcing Rarity to work overnight. For the talent show, Sweetie Belle struggles with making costumes for the trio. She accidentally makes a costume with five legs and aligns them in a line. She then bemoans how she'll never be like her older sister. Apple Bloom suggests she uses the dress form, to which Sweetie Belle responds "Oh, is that what that's for?" Aside from fabricating costumes for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sweetie Belle was also in charge of making props for their performance. But Sweetie Belle did not clean up the paint brushes in-between colors resulting in the backgrounds being colored in messy brown and in other brownish colors. Sweetie Belle herself admits that she was curious as to "why all the colors looked like mud." Apple Bloom also makes sure Sweetie Belle isn't using power tools. Sweetie Belle's mother instructs her in cooking. Rarity awakens to the smell of smoke and rushes downstairs to find that Sweetie Belle had started a fire. She incinerates all of the food she prepares, including juice and liquefied toast. After Rarity remakes the breakfast, Sweetie Belle is allowed to add the garnish to a plate of eggs. She doesn't damage the food but manages to break a table in half. Later, Rarity walks into the kitchen to see that it is a mess again. Sweetie Belle comes out presenting an unburnt pie. Relationships Family Rarity Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister. Her clumsiness, paired with an insistent willingness to help, tests Rarity's patience and she eventually asks Sweetie Belle to let her work in peace. Sweetie Belle normally "borrows" important supplies from Rarity, using her most expensive fabrics to make amateurishly-stitched costumes for her friends. Even though Sweetie's eagerness to help usually unintentionally causes messes, she and Rarity truly do love and care for each other. Love Interests Spike She may have some feelings toward him, as she accepted his invitation to dance with him. They eventually become a couple. They are currently still dating. Family Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life During Big McIntosh's delievering tour, she and her friends notices that, when they meet Cherry, Big Mac had fallen in love for Cherry. She and her friends Crusaders start to do everything to bring them together. However, after the Autumn Equinox Ball, Cherry Blossom moves away and starts to avoy Big Mac, much to the Crusaders' sadness. When Cherry starts to treat Big McIntosh after he protected Apple Bloom from a falling tree, she and the others see this as a last chance to bring the two together, something she is able to do. Apple Wedding With Sky's arrival to Ponyville, Sweetie Belle and her friends try everything to prevent him from ruin everything between Cherry and Big McIntosh. They start following Sky, but they are caught by Applejack who makes them promisse not to follow him. Without that option, they started watching Cherry and Big Mac, preparing a picnic and inviting them. When Sky gets out of control, they get to know the truth about Cherry. In "Apple Wedding", she attends the wedding of Big McIntosh and Cherry. The Light Kingdom In "A Destructive Power", Sweetie Belle is in the welcome home party Pinkie Pie organizes to Twilight and Blue, where she and her friends meets Heartbeat and notice her Cutie Mark. When the four are playing, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear to bully them and ended up throwing Heartbeat's teddy bear to a tree. This leads Heartbeat starting to unleash her tremendous power that gets out of controll. Fortunately, she is calmed down. The Taking of Tartarus Sweetie Belle appears in "The Predators of the Night", where she meets Shadow Claw. She shows a great distrust in him, saying to her sister she doesn't like him. In "Little Box of Horrors", Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo meet Pandora, a blank-flank filly who helps them against Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. However, she is one of the Lord of Chaos' villains who uses the fillies and their desire to get their Cutie Marks to find her box and opened it, to release the darkness that is still there. Fortunately, she is stopped by Purple Smoke, Melody and Applejack. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", when Arbor's plants start invading Ponyville and they start interfering with unicorn magic, she finds herself being levitated by her own magic and then chased by a curtain caused by Rarity's magic, only to be saved by Shadow Claw. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Apple Bloom attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Talents In "How to Rebuild a Tree House", she and Scootaloo are able to cheer Apple Bloom up when she starts to wonder with what will happen when they get their Cutie Marks. After she and her two friends found out that the club house is ruined, they search for a new place for their meetings, but are not able to find one. After this, dispirited, she returns home. In "Racing for the Mark", she and Apple Bloom help Scootaloo training to the race Rainbow Dash is organizing and then they watch her friend winning the race that leads her to get her Cutie Mark. In "A Diamond Never Breaks", she tries to find her Cutie Mark with more determination as ever, as she is the only one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders without a Cutie Mark. Pipsqueak enters and tells the Crusaders that he's running for student president at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. He asks the three to be his campaign managers, and the Crusaders eagerly accept, as this is an opportunity to Sweetie Belle get her Cuttie Mark. They are able to help him win Diamond Tiara, but she doesn't take her lost very well, what leads to Sweetie Belle to feel sorry for her. Determinated to help Diamond Tiara, Sweetie Belle makes her become her partner in the group task Cheerilee gave to her students. While addressing to Carousel Boutique to work on the task, Diamond Tiara hides Sweetie Belle, as her mother, Spoiled Rich appears. After seeing how her mother treats her, Sweetie Belle realizes why Diamond Tiara is so mean to the others and she hears how she confess that she want to change, but she doesn't know how. Sweetie Belle offers herself to help Diamond to change, but she refuses. The next day, after school, Sweetie Belle takes Diamond Tiara to the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse to continue with their group task. Once at the clubhouse, Diamond Tiara admits how lucky Sweetie Belle is for having so many options open to them before being stuck with a Cutie Mark she doesn't understand. At that moment, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo call Sweetie Belle. They tell her that Pipsqueak's request for new playground equipment was denied by the school board because there isn't enough money in the budget. Having heard that, Diamond Tiara tries to use this to get her position back and rushes to the school. Sweetie Belle follows her and tries to convince her to rise above her hostility and be a better pony. Despite her words, however, Diamond Tiara appears intent on sticking to her old ways. Once there, Sweetie Belle becomes surprised when Diamond Tiara faces her mother and defends her, accepting then her friendship. After seeing that Sweetie Belle was right about Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo admitted that she was right, but Sweetie says that day belonged just to Diamond Tiara and then she and her friends go to congratulate her. In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she helps Diamond Tiara to rehearse to the try-outs of the play that Melody is organizing. However, she ends up revealing to Diamond Tiara her inner talent to sing. Although the young earth fillie tries to convince Sweetie Belle to try-out, she doesn't want to go, as she doesn't like to sing to a lot of ponies. Following Apple Bloom's suggestion, Diamond Tiara tricks Sweetie Belle in singing in front of Melody who is able to convince Sweetie Belle to go to the try-outs, where she ends with the lead role. However, seeing how ponies are expecting to hear her sing perfectly, mainly her sister, Sweetie Belle starts to get cold hooves and, seeing how many ponies, including the royal family of the Light Kingdom and the Generals of Order, came to watch the play, she tries to run, but she ended up not doing it. Then Purple Smoke appears and says to her that having fear in faile is natural and that it's not the failures what will make the ponies she knows from stop loving her. Then Melody says her that it doesn't matter what the others may think of her voice, but what she think of it. With those advices, Sweetie Belle decides to make the play. After acting perfectly and seeing how ponies loved the play, Sweetie Belle finally realizes her talent for music and gets her Cutie Mark. She then thanks Diamond Tiara for not giving up from her when she told her she doesn't want to go to the try-outs, her two Crusaders friends for helping her in trying to find her true talent and Melody for helping her in not giving up. In "Epilogue - Memories of a Great Crusade", Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle remember all their adventures as Crusaders. Then Purple Smoke invites them to help him to spread the magic of the Cutie Marks by helping others find their Cutie Marks or their meaning, keeping so their club. Then, they accept Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in their club. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her parents and Crusader friends. She is then asked by Spike to dance with him as he fell in love with her and she accepts, probably implying that she may have some feeling towards him. Spike Finds His Family She has a date with Spike, complaining about her sister. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox It's revealed in "One-Tail Awakes", that she is now playing in a musical in Bridleway. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she plays as Clover, the Clever in the Heart's Warming Eve pageant of Ponyville. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Musicians and bands Category:Prodogies